


Wellspring

by Destyno



Series: Morndas Blues [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: I Am Bad At Writing Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destyno/pseuds/Destyno
Summary: Balthazar and Kyneev find a hot spring and Balthazar gets Wrecked(TM)





	Wellspring

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah i'm super bad at writing porn and i didn't even tried to make this have any sense so yeah good luck with that  
> Also i have absolutely no fucking idea how daedra are down under so I made up my own thing bc the lore is suspiciously devoid of information about daedric dicks and I Do Not Like This  
> (You could probably guess all my kinks only by reading this oneshot)  
> (Also I probably ruined Balthazar forever i'm never going to write about him ever again)  
> (i was joking i'll definitely write about him again)

“Oh, thank the gods!” Balthazar said, with a sigh of relief. “Kyneev, we’ll set camp here, all right?”

“All right.”

It wasn’t like they had much to set camp with anyway, just two bedrolls some kitchenware. The daedra started gathering wood for the campfire.

“Why set camp here?” He asked out loud. The mage, in the meantime, had disappeared behind some rocks.

He heard Balthazar’s laugh.

“Come here and see for yourself!”

Kyneev let go of the wood, and climbed his way over the rocks. Balthazar was happily looking down on a rather large body of water that, in the daedra’s eyes, had nothing special.

“See? Hot spring.” He smiled. “Kynareth be praised, I can finally have a decent bath! I can’t even remember the last time I did.”

He climbed down his way to the camp, smiling brightly like a kid during Saturalia’s night, and the daedra followed him silently, watching him lighting up the fire with nothing more than a snap of his fingers and a whispered word.

They made a frugal but tasty soup with what they still had in their backpacks, and when they finished eating it was already nightfall.

 

Balthazar got up and stretched a little, walking towards the hot spring. When he realized that the dremora was still sitting by the campfire he looked at him over his shoulder.

“Not comin’?”

“I should guard the camp.”

“We’re kinda near the road, though. What would we need to defend the camp from?”

Kyneev rekindled the flame with a stick. “Draugr. Bears. Vampires.”

“Gods, and I thought professor Marence was paranoid.”   
“Werewolves.”

The mage rolled his eyes and whispered another incantation, and a flame atronach, in the shape of a faceless woman, appeared near the campfire.

“Protect the camp with your life.” He ordered. “If there aren’t any threats around, feel free to rest inside the fire.”

The atronach nodded and blended between the flames that, just for a moment, shone a little brighter.

Balthazar smirked.

“Well?”

A little smile flashed upon Kyneev’s face, and he got up.

 

The spring reflected the stars above, much like a well-polished mirror. With a gesture, the mage brightened the darkness around them, willing into existence a small sphere of light.

He started undressing, casually throwing his clothes to the ground. It was midsummer, and being completely naked in the southern woods of Skyrim didn’t bother him. He was, after all, used to the much harsher weather of Winterhold.

He looked over his shoulder.

“See something you like, stud?”

Kyneev looked at him, unfazed.

“Yes,” he said, and something in his voice made Balthazar blush, “I do.”

“Why don’t you join me, then?”

Very slowly, he started taking off his armor. The breton would have loved to help, but he wouldn’t have known where to start, so he sat lazily on the ground, enjoying that improvised striptease.

With every piece of that spiky, black daedric armor that fell on the ground, Balthazar found himself looking at the daedra with growing curiosity; he had never seen Kyneev without his armor before. And when he was completely naked in front of him, he couldn’t help but look at his body like it was a very interesting painting.

 

Even without his armor, the dremora was massive, easily seven feet tall, with broad, strong shoulders and the powerful build of a warrior.

His dark skin blended easily with the shadows of the night, and Balthazar, maybe unconsciously, started feeding the light spell with more and more magicka, and, with the intense light he caused, he realized that Kyneev’s skin, much like his face, was traced with bright crimson lines, as if a painter used his body as a canvas.

He had thick and muscular arms - he had to, to be able to wield that heavy greatsword of his - and that made him blush deeply, and quickly turned his attention to something else.

He was completely hairless, he realized, except for his eyebrows and his hair, dark and beautiful, past long his neck, and when he looked at his abdomen he found out that he had no belly button either.

Balthazar calmly stood up and entered the hot spring, letting himself float on the surface of the water. Kyneev followed him shortly after, and they stayed like that for a while, with the small sphere of light hovering silently over the water.

 

“I have never seen a man naked before.” Kyneev whispered, placing a hand over the mage’s chest, feeling his heart beating fast under his fingers. “Never like this.”

“I’ve never seen a daedra naked either.” Balthazar said, and swallowed nothing but saliva. “Nice abs, by the way.”

The daedra ignored the last comment, and moved his fingers to touch his nipple. The breton startled, but didn’t do anything else.

“What is the function of these… things?”

“I- uh- women, well,” he coughed, “women use them to feed their babies when they are born.”

His hand moved again, under the water, caressing the hair on his thin chest.

“And why do you have this hair, if they do not bring you heat when you’re cold?”

“I don’t know.”

Kyneev nodded.

 

“Do you know love?” Murmured Balthazar, almost scared of raising his voice, as if any sound louder than that of a whisper could have shattered the sky above them.

The daedra shook his head.

“I’ll show it to you.”

Balthazar kissed him, almost shaking. His dark lips were surprisingly soft, he discovered, wrapping his arms around him and feeling his hard chest pressed against his own, and moaned.

They kept kissing for what could have been either mere seconds or all of eternity, but when they finally parted, Kyneev’s eyes looked like they were full of stars.

“More”, he said, and Balthazar didn’t know if it was a request or an order, but he was more than happy to oblige, his chest swollen with pride and joy.

Made bold by his success, his hands started to explore the daedra’s body, caressing his strong back, his thighs and finally reaching down, hesitantly touching his manhood.

The dremora didn’t reject him, not even acknowledging Balthazar’s hand on his crotch, still deep in the kiss. And so Balthazar started stroking it, until he felt it becoming hard in his hand, and then they separated again.

Kyneev looked at him with a wild spark in his eyes, and said something in daedric that the breton didn’t understand, but made him shiver with delight nonetheless.

It was a feeling he had forgotten long ago - the feeling of being the prey of something much stronger than himself, and the thought of being pressed under him was almost too much to bear.

He took his hand and led him to the slightly above-ground shore.

“Come- come on, sit here.” 

The daedra obeyed without a breath, and soon he sat naked on the earth, with his legs apart and Balthazar right between them.

“What are you going to do?” Kyneev asked.

“I have no godsdamn idea.”

 

His dick was clearly visible, now; it was big and dark against the pale skin of his palm, and he almost couldn’t encircle it with his entire hand. Balthazar started to stroke it a little, trying to recall any information he had on dremora’s private parts and realizing, frustrated, that no one had ever wrote about daedric dicks.

He shrugged. Practice makes perfect, after all.

He tried to lick him at the base, hesitantly, waiting for any reactions. The short sigh of pleasure he heard made him smirk and, encouraged by his success, started licking the significant length of his shaft, going so far as gently taking him inside his mouth.

Balthazar knew he wasn’t the best at this, but, judging by Kyneev’s pants above him, he didn’t seem to mind. And neither did the mage, getting hard again at the feeling of tha daedra’s hard manhood inside his mouth.

He looked up.

The dremora’s mouth was half open in a silent moan, his eyes wet with pleasure and desire.

“Do you like this?” He asked, letting go of his dick and started masturbating him again. It was a weird feeling, having someone else’s dick in his hand.

“I do.” Moaned Kyneev. “More.”

Balthazar smiled and started sucking again, moaning with delight as he felt the salty taste of Kyneev’s pre-cum in his mouth.

_ Gods I’m such a slut _ , a part of him thought.  _ I want him to throw me to the ground and fuck me ‘til I pass out _ , thought the rest.

“Wait. I’m- stop.”

The breton stopped immediately and looked up.

“Shit I’m sorry- did I hurt you?”

“No, it's, uh,” Kyneev paused, searching for the right words to say, “you are making me feel really good. I… I want to make you feel good too.”

Balthazar felt his heart swelling with joy, and laughed.

“Wanna make me feel good, uh?” He said, and looked at Kyneev’s dick, still in his hand. “Yeah, I think we can do that.”

He reached the daedra on the shore, and shivered when he felt the cold earth beneath his feet.

“Let's head back to the camp.” Balthazar sighed, and looked at the daedra’s strong arms. “And, uh… could you carry me?”

 

It was as if the mage weighed nothing to him. The daedra picked him up and once again Balthazar blushed, feeling Kyneev’a strong body pressed against his own.

Kyneev kissed him lightly, a sweet caress of lips, and started climbing his way down the rocks.

“You truly are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon.” Whispered the daedra, and Balthazar felt his heart pounding harder in his chest and his cheeks flush. He coughed, catched off guard.

“Don't- don't say that!”

“Don't say what?” He smiled, and kissed the breton once more. “The truth?”

_ Smooth motherfucker. _

The dremora laughed and soon they were sitting near each other on one of the bedrolls.

“I've got some potions here.” Said Balthazar, arms stretched out to reach his backpack. “I hope you know what to do.”

Kyneev nodded when the mage handed him a potion, and immediately started putting some of it on his fingers, kissing and biting Balthazar’s neck, and the mage moaned with pleasure when he felt the first finger making his way inside him.

“Gods,” he sighed, almost breathless, “I’ve wanted this for  _ so fucking long _ .”

“Is it true?” Whispered the daedra, smiling against his neck. “Then I will make sure you feel very, very good.”

He added a second finger, and then a third, stimulating that special spot inside Balthazar until he was nothing but a quivering mess, and Kyneev smiled and didn’t flinch when he felt the fingers clawing their way in his back and the cold feeling of the frost that had covered them when the breton started losing control over his magic.

“Please, Kyneev.” Whispered Balthazar. “Fuck, Kyneev, please,  _ please _ .”

“Are you sure you are ready, my dearest? I do not wish to hurt you.”

The mage shot him a look.

“ _ My dearest _ ?”

If Kyneev were human, he surely would have blushed; but the only thing he could do to show his embarrassment was looking away from the amused blue eyes of the small man pressed against him.

“Well, it is the truth.” He coughed. “Would you rather not be called this way?”

“I do like the sound of it,” Balthazar smirked, and bit lightly Kyneev’s neck, “my love.”

They laughed, and kissed again.

“It’s sweet how you worry so much for me, Kyneev, but I think I’m fairly ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Dibella’s tits, Kyneev, if you do not fuck me right now I’m going do it by myself!”

“That would certainly be a sight to behold.” The daedra chuckled. “But you are the one who summoned me, after all. And, as such, your every wish is my command.”

When his fingers left him, Balthazar felt empty, and whined. But he knew he had to wait a little, just enough for them to put some oil over Kyneev’s dick and he could finally, finally-

He didn’t even knew he was preparing himself for the pain until he realized said pain never came. It wasn’t pleasurable, though: it was more like an annoyance, like he had exercised his body too much.

“Did I hurt you?” Kyneev asked, and the fear in his voice made Balthazar smile.

“No, you didn’t. Give me some time to… adjust. You’re quite big, after all.” Balthazar kissed him again. “You’re very cute when you worry about me, you know?”

He tried shifting his position a little. The annoyance was quickly fading away, and in  its place came the feeling of being held tight by Kyneev’s arms and the heat of his body against his own.

“I think you can move now.”

And so the daedra did, with slow and steady thrusts, kissing the mage on his lips, on his cheeks, everywhere he could reach with his mouth, and moaned.

“Oh, Divines.” Whispered Balthazar. “Please, harder!”

He felt the daedra’s arms gently lay him on the bedroll, and saw his body over him, dimly lit by the bright light of the campfire. In his eyes there was the same wild spark he saw before, in the waters.

“As you wish.”

Balthazar shivered, feeling the dremora’s body leaving him almost completely. He had the weird feeling he was really going to enjoy this.

Kyneev slammed back inside him, and the sound of their hips smacking together was so loud that it almost completely covered Balthazar’s moan.

“Like this?” He asked, a cocky smirk on his face.

Balthazar didn’t answer; he just kissed him again, moaning, and started touching himself, and felt Kyneev laughing softly against his neck, thrusting again inside him,

There was just so much going on that he couldn’t even focus: he felt his magic spiraling out of control, exploding in beautiful shards of ice and pretty colors flying around them; Kyneev’s mouth was all over him, on his neck, on his chest, on his ears, on his lips, biting, sucking and kissing him like it was the end of the world; his moans, vibrating in his throat with each thrust of Kyneev’s hips, that quickly became part of the rumors of the night, one with the crackle of the fire and the chirping of cicadas; and Kyneev, so pretty and handsome in the warm light of the campfire, and the stars over them, shining like hundreds of diamonds.

He felt the thrusts growing erratic, and his own orgasm approaching; Kyneev groaned, and pressed his head between Balthazar’s neck and shoulder.

“Mine.” He growled. “You are _ mine _ .”

And so Balthazar had the strongest orgasm in his life with a daedra’s teeth sunk in his neck, his pleasure only amplified by the sudden burst of pain that came with it, s he spilled his semen over his abdomen with Kyneev still inside him, still growling, still thrusting deep inside him.

And finally, with three more thrusts, the daedra came inside him with what sounded a lot like a roar and collapsed over him, exhausted.

“Gods.” He could only say. “That was much better than a hot spring.”

Kyneev didn’t answer for a long time, his face hidden, turned to the campfire.

“I am sorry.” He murmured then, still not looking at him. “I should not have done that.”

“Done what?”

“Bit you. And call you mine.”

Balthazar chuckled, and then yawned. He suddenly felt really, really tired. And having Kyneev over him was so nice and hot, like he had a blanket.

“What, this? Don’t worry, I like a little pain”

“You are bleeding.”

He tired touching his shoulder with a hand. 

_ Yep. Bleeding _ .

“Well, shit.” He absent-mindedly murmured a healing incantation. “Well, the growling and that whole “mine” thing was super hot, though.”

Kyneev finally looked at him. His black eyes were filled with worry and, strangely enough, shame.

_ Shit, he’s cute. _

“Why are you not angry?” He asked. “I basically insulted you in every way I could.”

“Look, it’s not like you have completely control over me just ‘cause I’m a little scrawny. Magic, remember?” He snapped his fingers and, just for a moment, everything around them was covered in shiny rainbow butterflies. “Also, how did you insult me?”

The daedra now really looked like he wished he were literally anywhere else.

“In the Deadlands, uh… how can I say this… in the Deadlands, biting and calling you “mine”... is kind of like dominating you. Breaking you.”

Balthazar looked at the night sky for a while.

“So you’re saying you basically called me your bitch.”

“I am really, really sorry, Balthazar. I did not mean-”

The mage waved a hand, and Kyneev shut his mouth.

“Don’t worry.” He said, turning to face him and kissing him on his nose. “We’re not in the Deadlands now, are we?”

“So you’re not… mad at me?”

Balthazar laughed.   
“Nah. I know you didn’t mean to insult me, so it’s alright.” Another kiss, this time on the lips. “Also, that was the best fuck I had in years, right now I think I could forgive you literally anything.”

“Oh.” The daedra still looked confused, but also relieved. “Thanks, I guess. You were really good too.”

“No problem.” Balthazar tried shifting himself in a more comfortable position, and groaned in displeasure. “Gods, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And you are  _ absolutely  _ going to carry me.”


End file.
